


Wishing She Were Somehow Here Again

by montgomeryscott



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, it's established that fiona no longer lives at home, spoilers? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgomeryscott/pseuds/montgomeryscott
Summary: Ian wakes up to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wishing She Were Somehow Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM because I literally just realized that Emmy Rossum played Christine in the 2005 Phantom of the Opera movie. Title is a reference to a song from the musical and an allusion to the fact that I miss Fiona a whole lot.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Fiona got back. She had spent the morning helping Franny and Liam get to school, then went to Patsy's around noon for lunch, then she went grocery shopping and now she was here.

"Hello?" She called, slamming bags of groceries onto the already cluttered counter, "Anyone home?"

The house stayed silent. It wasn't too surprising; Lip, Ian, Debbie and Carl all had jobs now, a fact that Fiona still had trouble getting fully used to. Liam and Franny were at school, Frank was barely home anyway, and Mickey and Sandy were probably off doing whatever Milkovich's did during the day.

"Wow, house to myself, huh?" Fiona said to nobody in particular. Noticing the plethora of dirty dishes stacked in the sink she decided she'd clean them after putting the groceries away.

Grabbing her phone and putting on her "Guilty Pleasure" playlist Fiona got to work, already humming along to the sound of showtunes.

Little did she know there was a certain redheaded brother passed the fuck out upstairs.

Ian awoke to the sound of... music, apparently, coming from downstairs. He blinked blearily as he checked the time on his phone.

His confusion grew as he realized he was hearing less of whatever actual music was playing and more of whoever was downstairs singing along to it.

Loudly. Rubbing his eyes Ian threw the blankets off of himself and stretched before getting out of bed and softly padding downstairs, still trying to piece together what was happening. Things became a bit more clear when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Fiona was standing at the sink, facing directly away from him. Evidently she hadn't heard him come down as she continued belting her heart out to some song Ian only vaguely recognized as being from some musical.

_"... Somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye..."_

As quietly as he could Ian sat on one of the stairs, not wanting to interrupt his sister's impromptu performance.

_"Try to forgive, teach me to live,"_ Fiona sang, aggressively scrubbing a particularly dirty pan, _"Give me the strength to try..."_

The air felt like it was vibrating as Ian held his breath, preparing himself for the climax he assumed was coming.

_"No more memories!"_ Fiona accentuated the word 'memories' by dramatically slamming the pan onto the other side of the counter, _"No more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years..."_

Her voice had gone softer and she was treating her dishes the same way. Ian held back a chuckle wondering if his sister knew how her body language was reflecting the tone of the song and thinking about all the facial expressions she was probably making as she looked out the window.

_"Help me say goodbye..."_ Voice breathy, Fiona placed a plate on the drying rack.

_"Help me say... good... bye..."_ Ian's eyebrows shot up as he heard Fiona hit the last high note perfectly. Well, perfectly to him, at least. Unable to contain himself any longer Ian brought his hands together.

"Bravo, bra-fucking-vo, Fi!" Fiona whipped around with a yelp, accidentally letting a plate slip out of her hand and crash onto the floor. Ian laughed.

"Jesus Christ, Ian, you scared the shit out of me!" Fiona glared at her brother with no real heat, bending down to scoop up the pieces of the plate, "How long have you been there, you asshole?"

"Ah, you know, got here in the middle of act one."

"Fuck off."

"Hey, when's intermission?"

"I said fuck off!" She threw a sponge at him and he flipped her off before throwing it back, both laughing. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought no one was home."

"Yeah, clearly," Ian smirked. Fiona shot him a look. "I was taking a nap, had to take a double this morning. Got home fucking spent."

"No kidding, you must've been knocked out good," Fiona chuckled, "I've been going at this for, like, a solid half hour."

"Jesus," Ian shook his head, moving to sit at the counter, "Honestly, Fi, where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I was born with these pipes, baby! Who do you think I got 'em from, Frank or Monica?"

"Come on."

"My money's on Frank."

"Seriously, Fiona!"

"Fine, fine," Fiona lowered her voice, "But you gotta promise not to tell anyone. I don't wanna spend the rest of the week I have visiting you guys getting fucking bullied."

"I promise!" "Ok, so there's a..." She sighed, rolling her eyes, "There's a community theater a couple blocks from my apartment-"

"Community theater?!"

"Hey, fuck you! Yeah, I checked it out a few times when I first moved to town, and, you know," Fiona mumbled, crossing her arms, "I don't know! I met some people there, they're pretty nice, a little pretentious and way too into Hamilton, but whatever."

"I can not believe Fiona Gallagher is participating in community fucking theater." Ian was grinning ear to ear. Though he was picking on her, he was genuinely happy Fiona had found a hobby she seemed to enjoy besides partying and checking in on family. "My own sister, a thespian. Who would'a thought."

"Excuse you, I'm still very much into dudes."

Ian stared at her.

"I'm fucking with you, sweetface, I know what a thespian is," Fiona laughed, rolling her eyes and going back to putting away dishes.

The two talked for a bit, Fiona always trying to change the topic and Ian reeling it back. They enjoyed the silence of the house; Fiona hadn't really gotten one-on-one time with any of her siblings since she got back, and Ian was always happy to spend time with his favorite older sister. The conversation had turned to Ian suggesting Kev and V host some kind of karaoke night at The Alibi when Lip and Tami burst through the door, Freddie in tow.

"Why the hell are you talking about an Alibi karaoke night?" Lip had only been home for three seconds and he was already effortlessly sliding himself into the conversation, "Wanna show off your rendition of Kiss From A Rose? Yeah, Mick told me all about that." He had to duck as Ian tried smacking his head.

All talk of singing pretty much dropped after that. Fiona watched happily as her family slowly began filtering back home, in too good of a mood to even yell at Frank when he came in looking to tell Liam about his new scheme. It was easy for her to just sit back and enjoy the company, and later that night after opening an article Ian sent her about theater and ensemble programs in the South Side, Fiona fell asleep with the reminder that even though she wasn't around as much, she was still loved.


End file.
